


Love kiss

by devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, love kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion asks Stiles to be his mate (boyfriend) and Stiles is speechless. How does Stiles answers Deucalion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imdeucalionandimthealphaofalphas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imdeucalionandimthealphaofalphas).



> This is a drabble that was made for a game over Tumblr called "I want the K". You can find the original here: http://humangenimstilinski.tumblr.com/post/68138602701/i-want-the-k

It all started after Deucalion’s eyes were healed by the Darach. He changed, he was a gentle man again and Stiles had called him for a homework he had. The teen had called Deaton first, but the vet was very busy and couldn't help him. He had tried with his father as well, but the sheriff was very busy during this time of the year too so he dared to called Deucalion.

Stiles could see, first hand, how this man had changed. The teenager had always found him attractive and now that he was a good guy again maybe they could be friends, but things were a bit further from a friendship. Now they were on the fifth date and Stiles could say that Deucalion was a gentle, affectionate and a thoughtful man. He always liked to give Stiles everything he wanted and he was pushing anything. Today it finally happened. Deucalion asked him, he actually asked him. It happened like this.

They were on a restaurant, a very expensive one. Stiles was nervous to be in this kind of restaurant and had let Deucalion decided what both were going to eat. After the dinner, but right before he paid the bill, Deucalion placed a knee on the floor and took Stiles hand. “Do you want to be my mate?” he asked using the word mate instead of boyfriend and Stiles blushed. Everyone was looking and he couldn't speak a word. So instead of using words he used actions.

Stiles closed the space between them and gave Deucalion a very soft and affectionate kiss. A love kiss. A kiss that will show Deucalion, his new mate, all what he felt for him. “That’s good enough for me” whispered Deucalion after the kiss.


End file.
